When Somebody Loved Me
by MusicalLife17
Summary: fSONG FIC - About Sodapop and His best friend. PLEASE NOTE: This has nothing to do with any of my other Outsiders stories, already posted or other wise. Please Review and let me know what you think because this didnt take very long to write. Enjoy


**A/N: I sadly, do NOT own Sodapop Curtis, if I did do you honestly think I would be writing stories about him?!? Anyway, I don't own this song or that line from the movie Sweet Home Alabama. I only own Mia. **

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart**_

"Come on Mia!" shouted Soda as he ran through the playground. A beautiful girl ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, don't cha know it ain't nice to run away from your best friend?" said Mia. Soda smiled up at her. He knew she couldn't resist his smile.

"I'm sorry Mia." He said. She smiled and pulled him up off the ground. She let go of his hand and raced over to the slide. He laughed and followed her. Once sitting, he pulled her down onto his lap and the two teens raced down the slide together.

_  
__**And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was i, when she loved me.  
**_

"What do you wanna do with your life Soda?" Mia asked as they sat on the swings, eating ice cream.

"You and me are gonna live in a big house, drive fast cars and spend every day together." said Soda. Mia laughed.

"We already spend every day together, silly." She smiled.

"I know that. But someday I'm gonna marry you, Mia." smiled Soda.

"You're that sure of yourself?" Mia asked. Soda nodded.

"why would you wanna marry me anyway?" Mia asked.

"So I can kiss you any time I want." Soda replied, kissing her cheek.

_**  
Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all**_

"What's got you so happy, little buddy?" asked Darry, watching Soda day dream.

"…I'm in love." Soda replied dreamily.

_**  
Just she and I together, like it was meant to be**_

"I have an idea." said Mia. "hand me your blade." Soda handed it over to her.

"we'll be blood brothers." said Mia. Soda smiled in agreement.

"but first, I need you to promise me something." She said.

"Anything." said Soda.

"Whatever happens, if anything should happen to me…"

"what are you talking about?"

"Just listen, I don't want you to change. I want you to live your life ok?" she asked

"Ok but I don't know why you're thinking like that. You're gonna be right there with me." Soda smiled

"I know I will." She traced the blade over her palm and did the same to him, before putting their hands together.

"Together Forever."

_**  
And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me.  
**_

"Here, I want you to have this." said Soda, taking off his ring.

"Are you serious?" gasped Mia.

"I don't think I've ever been more serious in my life. And im not a serious person!" he smiled. Mia held out her hand as her best friend slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Have a look on the inside." He said. Mia turned it around and inside were the words

'_My Mia'._

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and kissed him.

_**  
So the years went by, I stayed the same  
**_

"I feel so tired." said Mia. Soda checked her forehead, but she didn't have a could barely move, let alone walk. She wasn't acting like herself. Soda scooped her up into his arms and carried her home.

The next few weeks, Mia grew weaker; she could no longer leave the house. So Soda took it upon himself, as her best friend, to stay with her until she became well again.

_**But she began to drift away**_,_** I was left alone**_

One day Mia was sitting in a chair, watching Soda jump around and show off his acrobatic skills her learned from his brother. She called him over and they sat and talked.

_**Still I waited for the day**_

"Just wait, when you're better, I'm gonna take you to the beach and we can…"

"Soda," Mia started. "I'm not gonna get better."

"Don't think like that. Of course you're gonna get better. Remember we're gonna get married and live in our big house and our fast cars and…" he stopped when he saw her eyes were closed.__

_**when she**__**'**__**d say "I will always love you."**_

"Mia?" he asked worriedly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Soda, do you think you could stay a while?" she asked.

"of course." He said. He carried her into her room and they stayed there, for hours just spending time together in each others arms.

"I love you Sodapop Curtis." said Mia, tiredly, but a smile still etched on her face. The smile that he had loved so dearly for all these years

"I love you too, Mia." He said, wrapping his arms around her. He bent down and kissed her lips, gently and lovingly, with all the love that they shared with each other in the world.

The room fell quiet. Soda looked down and saw his Mia lying in his arms asleep. And that's the way he would always remember her, Asleep peacefully in his arms.

Tears fell silently down his cheeks as he kissed her for the last time. Before leaving he noticed an envelope addressed to him lying on the bedside table. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket and left the room.

_**Lonely and forgotten, never thought she**__**'d**__** look my way,  
**_

Soda sat on the swings that he had shared with his Mia, alone. He ran the tip of his finger over the scar on his hand. He pulled something out of his pocket. Mia's letter. He carefully opened the envelope and read it.

_My Dearest Soda,_

_I'm guessing that things didn't turn out the way we wanted. I really was looking forward to our big house and our fast car, but most importantly, I was looking forward to becoming your wife and being with you for always and loving you more and more with each day that passed._

_I need you to stay the same good-hearted amazing guy I fell in love with. You are going to live your life, the way I always knew you could. You are an incredible person with so much to give to this world and you will someday make some girl very happy. If you only let yourself be happy. I have complete faith in you. I always have._

_I want you to be happy. I know you would want the same for me. _

_There's a great big world out there Soda, you have your whole life to live. So go out there and live it. I'll be there with you every step of the way._

_We will see each other again. I promise._

_I will always love you Sodapop Patrick Curtis. Remember that Always._

_Your Mia_

Soda wiped the tears away from his eyes. As he sat on the swings, a breeze blew past him. He closed his eyes and felt her there beside him.

_**She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,**_

He felt the warmth of her smile. He felt her hold him again, telling him that it was gonna be ok and that she would always be there with him, as long as she was in his heart, which is where she would always stay.

_**Like she loved me, when she loved me**_

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you Mia." He said to her.

"You're the first girl I've ever truly loved. I don't think I'm ever gonna love someone as much as I love you." He cried.

"I'll always love you." Whispered the wind. He smiled.

"We will be together again. That is, if you'll wait for me." He said. The breeze told him what he wanted to hear.

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,**_

He still wasn't used to life without her. But he knew for her sake that he sure as hell was gonna try. After all, she wanted him to and she was gonna be there beside him always. And after his life was over, they would be together again._****_

Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  


As soda walked home, a pale vision was left behind. Mia smiled as she finally felt that she had allowed him to love again. She knew he would always love he, she would never stop loving him, she had all of eternity to wait for him. And she would.

_**When she loved me.**_

_**A/N 2: Hello again. I thought of this story when I was listening to my iPod on shuffle. This song came on and I had an idea. My best friend, whom I have known since pre school, was diagnosed with cancer a few days after her 13**__**th**__** birthday. So I know what it's like to wonder if you're going to lose someone so close to you. Fortunately, a few years on, she is in remission and is getting stronger than ever. I also hadn't written anything sad before so I thought I'd try my hand at it. Let me know what you think. REVIEWS ARE DEFINATELY MOST WELCOME‼!**_


End file.
